Journeyers
Journeyers is a term describing the main characters in the Journey, they are the key parts that keep the story going. They influence each other in either small or major ways and sometimes even meet, converging their story lines for a short time. Below are two sections, one for the new players and one for the players of the previous run. Second journeyers The second journeyers are the participants of the second run of the journey. Some of them have returned from the first one and decided to start anew and others are completely new to the experience. Tom Tom returned from the first journey and like Hille and Job decided to start completely fresh. Job Job, like Hille and Tom returned to play the Journey for the second time. Hille Hille is like Tom and Job a returning player. Raymon Raymon is a new player. Wander Wander like Raymon is new to the journey. First journeyers Mike Mike is a 22 year old guy who doesn't quite look like his age. He is rather short and slender, wearing big old-fashioned glasses and high-water jeans. An aspiring English teacher, he is a bit nerdy and bookish; often he is found lost in his own toughts and imagination. However, when he finds an opportunity to embark on a real adventure, he will throw himself at it with child-like enthusiasm, which often leads him into big trouble. Mike is also a free spirited kind of guy and often decides to hitchhike somewhere in stead of using public transport, and whenever he gets really tired he is able to sleep pretty much everywhere. As most of the Journeyers, Mike lives in Stonecreek and found himself wandering about in Galebrook after he fell asleep on the bus. He accidentally traveled back in time when he was attacked by a strange smoke shadow. Here he was arrested and had to spend the night in jail for breaking and entering the local town hall while claiming to be in possession of an axe. On the second day he started to work for the local innkeeper and visited the carnival in his free time. Here he met the mermaid Xy'Ieh who would later become his traveling companion after the great freak show tent burned down. Hille Hille is a 16 year old girl with short brown hair. She lives in Stonecreek with her parents and sister. She loves to listen to music, and likes to be creative in every way possible. Next to that, she’s helpful to others, even when it becomes too much for her. Even so, this trait might earn her a lot of favors. She’s in a relationship with Job, who is a journeyer too. Hille read the mysterious text message as soon as she got it and dismissed it, after which she decided to visit a friend. When she missed her bus in Stonecreek, however she decided to go shopping instead of waiting for the next bus. During her walk through the mall she discovered Xaviers Antique Store where she bought the Beaked Dragon she calls Merten. Tom Tom is___. Iris Iris is a 21 year old girl with short blonde hair. She lives in Stonecreek with her mother, brother and a cat while her father is out of the picture. She is the artsy type with an interest in baked goods. She tends to have panic attacks from time to time but conquers it every time and is an overall cheery kind of girl. She collects gems and has a firm belief in their beneficial effects which might help her out on her journey. In the bus Iris nodded off and ended up in Galebrook where she decided to go to Maria's bakery. Here Maria enticed Iris with one of her blue fondant pastries and offered to teach her how to bake. Due to circumstances Iris had to stay for the night and discovered a magical mirror, before Iris could discover it's secrets she was interrupted by Maria who suspected nothing. Job Job is an 18 year old boy with long black hair. He lives in Stonecreek with his father. He is the sarcastic type, but only around friends. He likes playing music, gaming and watching tv-series. Also he’s always good at making new friends even though he finds it quite awkward. You could say that he gets his happiness from making other people laugh and always tries to do so. He’s in a relationship with Hille, who is a journeyer too. He was the first one of the journeyers to talk to the cat lady since this was his first decision in the bus, during this conversation Job suffered temporary blindness and what he saw shocked him so much that he passed out. When he woke up he appeared to be in Galebrook. Here he decided to go to the grocery store to buy some chips and beer, it's this moment that he got approached by Pim who had just spoken to the cat lady too. After they shared a beer they decided to look at the butcher store where they got scared by the butcher. Pim then decided they should go to the Inn, where Job offered to pay for their night's stay. When he came back to the table Pim told him to talk to the mysterious stranger in the corner where he was given a bag of marbles. Pim Pim is___. Juriaan Juriaan is a 20 year old boy with mid long blond hair, and lives in Stonecreek with his parents, older sister and his beloved dog Sam. He is a rather quiet boy who likes to keep to himself most of the time, but when he starts to feel comfortable in your company he can be quite the blabber mouth (and often finds himself saying the wrong things at the wrong time) and will do anything for the people he likes. Although he might come across as shy, he's not afraid to step up his attitude or speak his mind when there's a need for it. When it comes to making decisions, he looks carefully at all his options before making a move. Juriaan like's to play video games, daydreaming and working out such as running, climbing and martial arts, he also has a weakness for crime-detective shows. In the bus he decided he wanted to find out what Galebrook was all about. Having arrived there he went to the bakery to buy some croissants and was spoken to by Carl Stokesworth, the bakers husband. When he asked him if Juriaan could help him out with moving some furniture he accepted. As he was doing so, he found an old coin which he eventually got to keep as a thank you for helping and being honest about finding the coin. When he was asked to help out with the festival he also accepted and took off to the townhall with a bag of croissants and two applecakes. Lotte Lotte is___.Category:Characters Category:The Journeyers